Saving Gwen re-written
by christine.liddle.397
Summary: Re-written one of my favs, its better, and longer. Gwen's kidnapped, can the team save her?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Sorry guys, its changed again! I am never quite happy with this story and it drives me insane! This is the third re-write, hopefully the last, but I am a perfectionist when it comes to my writing. It has to be 'just-so'. I suppose I should really give a brief description of the story you're about to read. In short, Gwen is kidnapped and tortured, but by the time the team locate her she is a million miles away from being fine. This story is a Gwen based story (obviously) and it focuses on Jack a lot also.

Gwen and Jack walked into the hub as the sirens wailed. Owen and Tosh turned away from their desks to the sounds of trouble. "Why couldn't we save her?" Gwen asked, still sounding vaguely calm. Jack avoided the question. It was the day after the 'fairy' incident, where Jack had willing let a child skip merrily off with murderous fairies, as Gwen had put it. Jack left her in the middle of the hub and went to his office in an effort to avoid the confrontation, that unfortunately had been imminent since yesterday. Jack knew, however, that with Gwen, it would not be forgotten. Understandably Jack was inconsolable about that event, though he did his best to hide it from his team

Jack had only been alone a matter of moments before the door was opened, and Gwen walked in. Jack looked at her, and went to sit in front of his desk. His palms rested against the hard oak of the desk as he sighed. "Is there anything you want?" he asked calmly. Gwen glared at him, how could he be so calm when he knew what her problem was. She took a deep breath in, "Jack she was a little girl! An innocent child. And you...YOU let her walk away with the fairies that have probably killed hundreds, maybe even thousands! How could you Jack?!" Gwen shouted, her face reddening with rage. Gwen waited a long time for a reply, clearly Jack was putting a great deal of thought into his response. "Gwen you haven't been here long, and you have yet to learn how things work. I am the leader and I have to make the decisions, including the tough ones. If we had stood in the way of their chosen one, thousands would have died. Thousands that could be saved with the loss of one child. It was a terrible choice, but I made the right one. I am sorry Gwen, truly I am, but they won't kill her. She will become one of them, which is not as bad it seems." he tried to reason with her.

"How dare you try justify it!" she screeched. Gwen was way past calm now, not even stopping at angry, she was in full-on rage mode. Jack had to end this now. "Gwen. Go home. Calm down. Have a few days off, and when you come back don't bring this up again. Its done, we cant change that." Gwen listened to his words carefully, before calmly replying "Fine, call me when you want me back in work." Gwen left his office and made her way towards the cog door. Jack followed her and said goodbye. He walked over to Toshiko's desk and tried to overcome the awkward silence, the entire team had heard Gwen's shouting and felt a tiny bit sorry for Jack. "So Tosh, anything new?" he asked. "Yes Jack, theres another disappearance somewhere in the Breacon Beacons. We might have to check it out." she answered. For a while they talked about a plan to find the source of these mysterious occurrences.

Meanwhile Gwen left the hub and went to stand on the bay, overlooking the sea. It was a windy night, and the waves crashed against the side of the pier. _How could he be so heartless, _she thought, _he's been fighting aliens for so long he's forgotten what its like to be human. _As she stared at the sea she wondered if she had been right to join Torchwood. When Jack had asked her, she hadn't given it a moments thought, but now she thought maybe she shouldn't have said yes. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and a needle was stabbed into her neck. There was no time to fight back, her body went limp and her eyes closed.

Note: What do you think? If you liked it please review, I know most people don't bother but I love hearing peoples thoughts and advice so please do!


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen woke with a start, she opened her eyes, but all she saw was the dark. _Where am I? What happened? _A million questions ran through her mind. None more so than, _Why cant I move? _The needle that she had been knocked out with, also contained a temporize paralytic. "Tut tut...you should be asleep, for most people the sedative works for 12 hours. Perhaps you're strong, thats good, it will make this interesting..." a voice spoke from the darkness. Gwen tried to speak but she couldn't move her mouth nor her tongue. "Don't bother Gwen Cooper, it will be a little while before you can move, well you're mouth anyway, I tied you up as an extra precaution, but you'll still be able to struggle, and scream." a figure stepped out from the darkness with a cold smile. "Its no fun if there isn't any screaming."

"Perhaps you're wondering who I am." he chuckled as he circled the chair she was tied to. "We have a...friend in common. Jack. I am telling you this only so you know whose fault this is. His and Torchwoods. Everything that is about to happen is their fault." he spoke with an unmistakable bitterness. Gwen could feel her mouth again and tried to speak. "W...hhatt do you want with mme." she stuttered. He laughed, a sinister laugh. "Because, Gwen Cooper, hurting you is the easiest way to get at Jack. Hurting someone he cares about, making him know its his fault, that is the only way I can truly hurt him. I am not sure if you know this about your boss, but he cant die, he heals abnormally quickly, and unfortunately doesn't scream a lot. You on the other hand are plain old human, much more fun. Much more...screaming." he told her. Gwen listened carefully to every word. She had no idea who this guy was, or what he had against Jack, but she had to escape.

Gwen pulled against the ropes and managed to break free. She headed to a thin glow of light near the floor, showing that there was light on the other side. It was to dark to tell but she thought there might be a door there. "Deary me" he said as Gwen pulled at the door. "I thought you were going to co-operate, it would've made things a lot easy. The doors locked. And you, are well and truly, without hope." He pulled out a tazer and held it deep against her torso. Everything happened at once. Excruciating agony flashed along nerves, dancing synapses sending devastating messages to muscles. Gwen's collapse was instantaneous, a complete system failure, like the flick of a switch Her mind raced in confusion, unable to make sense of the pain and the total loss of physical control. She was convinced she was screaming, even as she hit the ground hard. But what she heard was a meaningless mangle of sound, the kind of dream-mumble people made when they were having a nightmare. As suddenly as the pain hit, it disappeared. Gwen raised her head, bewildered. Ignoring the residual ache in her muscles, Gwen pushed herself upright and launched herself in the crucial direction, a primal roar emerging from her throat. She didn't even complete the first stride. This time the tazer blast was longer, the dis-articulation more thorough. This time, once the initial disabling effect was over, she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

When Gwen regained consciousness she was chained to a wall. Naked. Her blindfold was gone, but she could still barley see. The mysterious man who had kidnapped her was gone, and she was left alone in a cold, dark room. It was dimly lit, and the walls were stone, apart from that she had no clue as to where she was. She pulled at the chains trying to be quiet, if he heard her, he might come back. "Arghh." Gwen grunted as the rusty clamps on her wrists cut her. _Oh no, he might have heard that if he's outside, _she thought. Her fears were confirmed when she heard a door open and footsteps walking towards her. "Wakey, Wakey Gwen. Honestly this is going to be no fun at all if you are just going to sleep." His cold voice sent shudders down her spine. Gwen raised her head to look at him, "When I get out of these chains, and I will, you are so dead. And even if I can't, my team will find me." Even though Gwen was saying this mainly to reassure herself, it didn't work. _What if they don't find me? What if he kills me? What do I do? _Millions of 'what-ifs' raced through her mind. Only to be interrupted when he pulled out a blade. Sharp. Delicate. Precise. Doubled sided. Gwen had only ever seen this kind of knives in weapons stores, and they were decorative. If he used this blade, he could probably sever limbs with it.

Gwen pulled as hard as she could on the chains but it was unsuccessful. His cold eyes penetrated her as he held the knife to her face and ran it down her cheek. Lightly so it wouldn't cut, but enough to strike fear into the young womans heart. Gwen tried desperately to hide it but she shook wildly, and her eyes widened. "Please don't! Stop. Why?" she trembled. It seemed to be that man was now ignoring her. The knife plunged deep into her torso, and Gwen cried out in agonizing pain. The pain was blinding, she could focus on nothing else, except for her overwhelming wish for Jack to burst in and save her. But he didn't. The next few hours for Gwen were a blur of pain, fear, and drifting in and out of consciousness. The man stabbed and slashed at her in many different places, before just beating her with his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

5 days later at the hub...

"Where is she?" Jack asked himself. Gwen had been gone for almost a week and hadn't contacted anyone. Jack had assumed she was still mad at him up but he was starting to get worried. All of his calls and texts had not been answered. "Is she at home?" Toshiko asked quietly. All of the team looked at her, "We could go round and check?" Owen suggested. "I'll go." he added. Jack looked at him and wondered whether there was something going on between Gwen and Owen. Owen never usually went above and beyond for anyone, _Nah he probably just wants to screw her, _he thought. Owen was gone for almost half and hour before he returned. "So?" Jack inquired. "Theres no one home, not Rhys nor Gwen. I picked the lock. It doesn't look like she went home after she left, foods been left out and gone off, also her work bag isn't there." Owen informed Jack. After hearing this the team became increasingly worried. _Why didn't she go home? _Jack thought. "Ok guys, Tosh can you get a track on her phone? Owen talk to the boyfriend, Gwen mentioned he was away in London but his numbers on her file. And Ianto, bring me some coffee, please." Jack commanded his team.

"Ok Jack, got a trace on her phone. Its in the countryside, a small town named Caywain." Tosh told Jack. Jack ran his hands through his hair. Theres no reason why Gwen would go there, so maybe she didn't choose too. The ex-police officer had only been a member of Torchwood for a few months, she wasn't very experienced. "Right, lets go guys." Jack told Tosh and Owen. He looked back at Ianto, and decided against it. It hadn't been long since the cyber-woman incident and Ianto barley ever went on missions anyway. The team grabbed all the kits and headed for the SUV. "Come on guys hurry, Owen drive, Tosh navigate" he ordered. But then decided to add "Please." He knew he was being slightly rude but he was very worried about Gwen. Poor Gwen the naive newbie. And the youngest. A few hours later the team were approaching the town of Caywain. Tosh reported that the trace hadn't moved and she could pinpoint it to with in ten maybe twenty metres. It would be within a few but Gwen had an old phone, Tosh had been trying to get her to upgrade since day one.

The team jumped out of the car and Owen grabbed the medical kit just in case. They surveyed the area and headed for the only house within sight. "She must be in there." Owen deduced. Jack took the lead and kicked down the door, the others followed him as he entered the house. They systematically checked the house, finding no one. Until Tosh noticed a basement door hidden in a utility cupboard. "Guys!" she shouted. Toshiko hurried down the stone stairs and immediately looked for a light switch. When she found it the entire team gasped in horror. Gwen's body lay there, naked, bruised, bleeding, limp. Jack rushed over to her and spread his massive coat across her body. "OWEN!" he shouted. Owen had been so shocked he hadn't moved. Jacks shout snapped him out of it and he rushed to check for vitals. "She's unconscious but still breathing, her pulse is low, and shes dehydrated, probably not eaten either, but she needs water now." Owen looked at Tosh and she headed towards the SUV. A couple of minutes later she returned with a bottle of water. She poured it into Gwen's mouth. "Jack we need to get her to a hospital ASAP she needs real medical attention soon, and I don't have the equipment at the hub." Owen told him. Jack scooped up her limp and fragile body making sure the worn coat still covered her.


	5. Chapter 5

2 hours later the team were sat on chairs in the waiting area of Ywneth hospital, their anxiety showing in different way. Owen was tapping his feet, Tosh bitting her nails, and Jack constantly running his hands through his hair. All of this stopped when the doctor emerged. They looked at him waiting. "She'll live. She's badly beaten, and has lots of stab wounds and cuts. Some from several days ago, I would say from what you told me, that she was beaten multiple times over the last few times. Shes still under an anesthetic so she wont wake up for a few hours." The doctor looked at his clipboard. "She is being moved from the operation room, she'll be in room 320. Your...'connections' got her a private room." He added. The team looked at each other, not sure if it was good news. Yes, she was alive but she had also clearly been beaten for days.

Gwen had awoken, and the team were sat by her bed informing her of any recent news. She had yet to speak a word, when they asked her questions she said nothing. When they tried to lighten the situation with light humor, she didn't laugh. Gwen Cooper was empty. Jack was more worried by this than her condition because mental wounds take more time to heal. He looked upon her face, a cut on her forehead, another on her left cheek, a black eye, and a big bruise on her chin. "The doctors say you can go home if you want, as long as you're supervised by Owen. The doctors decided that since hes a doctor it would be fine. You could stay at the hub?" Jack looked at her waiting for some kind of response. Gwen made the tiniest movement nodding. "Ok well we need to do all the necessary paperwork, but that shouldn't take long." Jack told her. It tore him apart inside to see a member of his team like this. He still had no idea why, who had done this to her, why they chose Gwen or why they just left her. "We'll leave you alone for a bit whilst we go talk to the doctors then." Owen told her. The team picked up there things and shuffled out of the eerily white room. "Oh god." Jack said. "What happened to her, why can't she talk?" he said so quietly it was barley audible. "Perhaps she's scared. Or traumatized." Tosh offered her thoughts. Of course it wasn't really what he wanted to hear.

Gwen was at the hub sitting down on the sofa. "So I will sleep here, and erm you can have my bed. And yeah I think thats everything." Jack said as he went to leave. He wasn't being rude, or trying to distance himself, but it hurt him being around her. Knowing that it was probably his fault. Jack was just leaving as Gwen grabbed his hand in attempt to communicate. She didn't want to be alone. "I'm sorry, I'll stay. I didn't mean to...I'm sorry." Jack sat down next to her, but Gwen inched away slightly. "Why won't you talk Gwen? To me, or anyone. Why?" he asked. Gwen looked at him, her eyes watering slightly, but she was forcing back the tears. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. "It's ok Gwen, you don't have to. I understand." he told her. Jack talked to her for a long time about day to day things like it was all normal, until an idea occurred to him. "Gwen if I ask you yes or no questions, do you think you could nod or shake your head?" he asked. Gwen replied with a small nod.

"Ok, was it one person?" she nodded. "Was it a man?" Another nod. "Did he take you on the day you left the hub?" he asked. Gwen nodded. "Did he cause your bruises and cuts?" Jack looked at her for a while before again, she nodded. "Did he give a name?" She shook her head. "Did he do anything else, apart from the cuts, bruises, and stab wounds?" he asked delicately. She neither nodded or shook her head. "Gwen?" after what seemed like a lifetime, she nodded. _Oh god, _Jack thought, _what did he do to her? _"Did he assault you...sexually?" he said slowly. Gwen turned her head away and started to cry, silently. Jack took this as a yes. But he didn't push on the subject, "Is the reason you won't talk because you physically can't?" she shook her head. "Is it because you're scared?" she nodded. "You don't need to be afraid Gwen, no one here can hurt you, no one here would ever hurt you. We will do everything to help that we can. But unless you talk to me I can't do much." Jack considered whether or not he was pushing to hard, but it seemed to work as Gwen choked out a "Sorry." It was barley a whisper, but it was a start.


	6. Chapter 6

After that Gwen showed no response to any of his other questions. "Gwen do you want to go to sleep?" he asked. She looked at him and stood up in answer. "Ok I will show you to my room." he said. As they walked he told her, "Ianto picked up some of your clothes, pajamas, and shower stuff, and also toiletries and such. Ok its just through here. You should find it comfortable, I hope. I'll leave to get changed and I'll come back in a little while to say good-night? Ok then..." He closed the door silently. And went to get her a glass of water and when he returned he found her curled up in a ball under the duvet. Crying. He rushed over to comfort her. "Gwen shh...Its ok. Its ok." He reached out to touch her but she flinched. "Please Gwen, stop crying, your safe here , its all ok. Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked quietly. Gwen nodded. Jack removed his coat and climbed onto the double bed. He sat on the left side next to Gwen. Pulled her close and held her tightly. Never had he felt so useless. Jack stoked her hair, and tried to talk to her. It took a long time but Gwen finally fell asleep in his warm embrace.

When she woke Jack was still holding her, still stroking her hair. Gwen pushed herself away suddenly in a panic and left the room with hast. Jack followed but he couldn't find her. _She must be in the hub somewhere, _he thought. After all if she had left through the cog door he would have hear the sirens, and she couldn't activate the lift with out his wrist strap. "Gwen? Where are you? Please Gwen I can help." he called out into the hub. After ten minutes of searching Jack found her, sat in a corner holding her knees down in the morgue. "Gwen why did you run away? I wont hurt you. Its me? Jack. You're dashingly handsome boss?" He thought joking might lighten the mood, but it didn't. Gwen opened her mouth to speak, "I...I..." was all she could manage. "Its ok. Come on lets go back to the room, you can get dressed and Owen can redress you're wounds when he gets into work. Do you want anything to eat?" he asked. She shook her head. "Gwen...You have to eat. You haven't eaten properly, and the hospital said you wouldn't eat anything. Please Gwen eat something for me." he begged. Jack was very worried about her. If she didn't eat she would only get worse, and she wasn't in a great state anyway. They walked to his room and he left her to change as he went to the kitchen, unfortunately there wasn't really a lot. He scraped together a reasonable breakfast. A croissant with butter, some apple, and some orange juice.

Gwen drank the orange juice, and nibbled at the apple, but the croissant remained untouched. Jack considered asking her to eat it, but he didn't want to be rude, and some food was better than none. Perhaps he could get to her to eat pizza, after all thats full of calories. When Owen came into work he dressed Gwen's wounds, she sat there without saying a word or even moving barley. Jack told Owen in private about there, 'conversation'. "I don't think it would be wise to do a full medical examination. If he...if he rr...If he raped her, I think we might scare her, and make things worse." Owen told him. He could barley say it. It hurt him so, that a man could do that to Gwen. "You're right." Jack said. "We don't want to make it worse. She's been through enough. But what about Retcon?" he asked. Owen glared at him. "She wouldn't take it willingly and we shouldn't give it to her without permission, not to mention wont she realize all the bruises and cuts she has. Somehow I don't think, you fell down the stairs and hit your head will cover it." This time it was Jacks time to glare. It was no time for sarcasm. "Ok ok, Owen, you have a point. But how can we make it better, get her to talk to us?" Jack asked. "I don't know. Just reassure her, comfort her, make her feel safe, and talk to her." Owen told her. Jack to this advice and went to talk to Gwen.

First it was small talk, about the weather, Owen being a prick, Ianto fussing over the coffee, what was on TV etc. But then he asked her to try write down things, if she couldn't speak. He got a pen and paper. "Do you think you will talk to us properly again?" he asked as he handed her the pad. Gwen's hand shook as she wrote carefully: Yes. "Soon?" Jack asked. She wrote down, I don't know. "What can I do to help?" Gwen held the pen and wrote down carefully before handing the notepad to Jack. He read it, Hold me Jack. Make me feel safe. He pulled her close and she rested his head on his shoulder. "Thank you." she whispered. Jack smiled. A few more days and she might have the confidence to speak more than a couple of words. If holding her for that long would help, then he would do it. If making her feel safe was what it took, then he would do it.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week and Gwen would now talk. Only if someone asked her a question or spoke to her first. Her voice however, was emotionless. Cold and lifeless. Owen had deemed her safe to go home and be alone unsupervised, but only if someone checked on her before and after work. Jack had volunteered. "I don't mind honestly Gwen." he reassured her. "Ok." she replied. Gwen carried on as usual, going to work, going home. Rhys was still in London, and unfortunately would be for several months. No one had told him what had happened, Gwen picked up the phone a few times but could never bring herself to dial his number. After everything that had happened she wasn't sure if she could even be with him, or if he would want to be with her. She wasn't even sure if she still loved him. Ever since her first day, everything had changed, and she didn't think it could ever work with her new job. She couldn't pretend to be in 'special ops' forever. they had grown distant ever since.

"So how are you doing?" Jack asked as he sat on her sofa. It was eight am, and he had come to give her a lift to work. "F...fine." she replied. Jack looked at her and frowned, she clearly wasn't fine. Although the bruises had faded a bit she still looked a bit 'worse for wear'. "Honestly Jack I'm fine..." she uttered with a fake smile, but it wasn't very convincing. "Ok then, well we dont have to be in work for half an hour, so do you want to talk for a while?" he asked. Gwen nodded. "So, been up to much around the house?" Jack said casually. "No not really Jack. Just tidying and stuff." she replied. "Thats good. I know you don't want to talk about it, and thats fine. But if you do want to talk about what happened, you can always talk to me. I am here, and always will be, for you." he told her lovingly. "Jack, I...I cant. Its too hard. I just can't." Gwen told him. "I'm sorry." she added. Jack smiled and reasurred her it was fine, he even suggested that she didn't come to work for a while, but Gwen wouldn't have it. "I just want things to go back to normal, I just want to forget." Jack accepted this and talked no more on the subject. They talked for a bit longer about random things and then left for work. It was a quiet day at the hub until...

"Jack we've got a rift spike. Somethings come through, its in the warehouses down by the docks." Tosh shouted across to her boss. Jack rushed over with Owen to look at the readings. "Ok guys move out." The team grabbed their things and headed for the door, Gwen followed behind them. Jack stopped her however. "Gwen are you sure you want to come, I mean, you're still not all better yet." he said nervously. He knew if she chose to came then he wouldn't stop her, but he was worried. "I'm fine jack. Really." Gwen told him. They continued out of the hub and ran to the docks, it was so close by it wasn't worth taking the SUV. When they got there they hold their torches and guns and the ready. They burst into the warehouse and proceeded to search. Jack stopped when he saw a dark, human shaped, figure at the other end of the warehouse. Jack shone his torch at the mans face. He had dark hair, dark eyes, and looked to be in his mid 20's. Gwen stood there unable to move. "Hello Gwen." the man said. Gwen shook. She hadn't been sure, but now she had heard his voice, she knew. It was the man that kidnapped her.


	8. Chapter 8

"I have to say I'm a bit surprised. I thought you'd die. How've you been? Did you're beloved Torchwood team find you eventually. Rather sooner than later. Although I have to say I thought it would be a bit sooner, thats why I left, I got tired of waiting." The mysterious said with a smile. Gwen had gone. Jack turned around and she wasn't there. She must have ran away. "Guess she doesn't like me" the man laughed. "Shame." he added. "Who are you?" Jack asked. The man pulled out a gun. "That doesn't matter, since you're all going to die. But you might as well know my name. Xander." he told the scared team. He moved his gun, pointing at Jacks head. However before he had the chance to pull the trigger, Owen shot him. Right between the eyes. "Owen, check hes dead. I'm going to find Gwen." Jack said.

Jack raced outside and scanned the nearby area before noticing Gwen. She was sat on the edge of the docks clutching her knees rocking back and forth. He rushed over to her and reached out. In a panic Gwen pushed him with all her strength and he fell in the water. He slowly climbed out and sat next to her. She had gone back to her original position, only hiding her face from Jack. Gwen hadn't meant to push him but she thought it might have been her kidnapper. "Its ok Gwen." he said slowly. He tried to hold her but she moved away. "Hes dead. Owen shot him. He can't hurt you ever again. But you need to stay strong. If you don't let us help, you won't ever properly recover, and the first step is to talk about it. I know its hard, but it will help." he told her. Not sure if he was lying about talking helping. "He's...he...hes dead?" she stuttered. "Yes Gwen he's dead." he reassured her. Gwen cried. "Its ok, shhh, shhh, its ok. Its ok." he cradled her like a small child. "Jack...I'm sorry." she apologized. "Why?" he asked. "For letting you down. For letting myself down. For barley talking to anyone, not doing any work." she elaborated. Jack told her it wasn't her fault. And he meant it.


	9. Chapter 9

A week after the news of her captors death Gwen seemed to be a lot better. She still wasn't the loud out spoken chatter-box she was, but she talked to everyone, smiled occasionally. However she still flinched at the smallest things. Rhys still hadn't returned from London, but Gwen didn't really care. In fact she knew now she didn't love him. She loved jack not that she ever intended tell him. Jack was kind, caring, handsome but he never had serious relationships. One night stands yes, but could he ever settle down, probably not. Even if he did what kind of relationship could they have, he would grow old and she would end up like Estelle. Gwen decided to put these thoughts out of her mind, and get ready for work. She hadn't straightened her hair, or worn make up since...since before 'Xander' took her. In fact she hadn't made much of an effort with her appearance at all. However today she decided she would, she sat in front of her mirror and ran the straighteners through her hair. Half an hour later Gwen was ready for work, and headed for her car.

When Gwen walked in, her team members couldn't help but stare. Jack looked down from his office through the glass walls. _Wow, _he thought, _she looks beautiful, absolutely beautiful. _Gwen ignored the eyes upon her and went to her desk. She began to work when Ianto brought her a cup of coffee. "Thanks, Ianto." she told him. "You're welcome Gwen." he replied "By the way, you look nice." he added. Gwen blushed, "erm, thanks." she said awkwardly. She wasn't used to compliments, and she knew that he really meant, _You look nice.. compared to the last few weeks. _After all Ianto had never told her that before. _God Gwen just accept a compliment, and stop over thinking everything, _she thought. So Gwen sat there and drank her coffee whilst catching up on paperwork. "Gwen can you come up to my office, so we can talk." she jumped at the voice behind her. She turned round and met Jacks eyes, "Sure." she replied. Gwen had no idea why he wanted to see her but she had the feeling it wasn't good. She finished what she was doing and followed him up the stairs shutting the door behind her.

"Look jack, I know I need to catch up on work. And I know I have been distant, but please don't fire me. Ok, I can do better. I will do better. I promise. I-" Jack held up his hand to stop Gwen's babbling, "Gwen I didn't ask to talk to you so I could fire you. Nothing like that. And I know you will catch up on the paperwork. Thats all fine. I just wanted to see how you were, and to ask if you can be honest with me, please?" Jack asked. Gwen sat on the sofa he had in his office. "Jack I'm fine, really. I wish people would stop asking to be honest." she told him. "Gwen I know thats bull. You're not fine. I would be even more worried if it was the truth. Everything that happened in the last month, no one should be fine after that." he told her. "Ok. No I'm not fine. But I don't need anyones help...or sympathy. Yeah it was bad. Its still bad, I don't like being alone, it still hurts when I bend down because of the wound, and I still have nightmares. But I am doing a lot better honestly." she told him. "Ok then, well I can get Owen to prescribe more pain killers and sleeping medicine. I don't know what I can do about you being alone at home since Rhys is still away but if you ever want me round just call." Jack smiled. Gwen also smiled, _he's so caring, and hes been so nice, _she thought. _God he looks so cute when he smiles, stop it Gwen it could never work. _She scolded herself mentally. "Thank you Jack for everything, you've really helped, I don't know what I would do without you." Gwen reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, but it was just a kiss between friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack was sat in his office, it was 9:42 and his team members had gone home long ago. He had been sat for half an hour enjoying the silence and peacefulness. Theres always something going on, it was rare that he had time to be alone with his thoughts. But all Jack could think about was Gwen, _she seems to be doing better. She looked so stunning today, god. Maybe I should go round, no I shouldn't! Or should I? Just to check on her? I have to stop thinking about her, she's a friend. Shes a team member and...shes with Rhys. _Jack tried to clear his mind with a cup of coffee but he decided against his better judgment to go round to Gwen's. He went to the car park and drove the SUV to the flat where she lived. "Hey." he said as she answered the door. "Erm Hi? What you doing out here so late? Is something wrong, oh god, whats happened? Tell me." she panicked. Jack rested his hands on her shoulders, "Calm down, nothings wrong, I just thought I'd check on you. " Jack said as he looked at the young woman in her pajamas. Spotty Pajamas. "Nice Pj's..." he laughed as he walked through the door. "We could play twister with those!" he joked. Gwen smiled a bit, "Yeah ha ha, right hand yellow." she laughed. Jack looked at her awkwardly trying not to smirk. "Whats so funny?" she asked before realizing a big yellow spot on the pajamas, over her crotch. "oops...I didn't realize." she said awkwardly. "Its ok, anyway nice to see you laugh." He smiled. The twister incident seemed to help to relieve the tension.

"Gwen..." Jack stared at his feet as he sat next to Gwen on the sofa in her flat. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, I...erm I, no, it doesn't matter. Forget I said anything." he looked away. "Just tell me Jack, whatever it is, just tell me." Gwen told him. Jacks hormones took control and he kissed Gwen hard on the lips, but he pulled away. "I'm so so sorry Gwen. I shouldn't have. Rhys. I'm sorry I didn't mean too." he babbled. "Jack its fine." she assured him. "No its not I shouldn't..." he started before Gwen interrupted him. "No really its fine." Gwen leaned in and kissed him. It was the most wonderful kiss Gwen had ever experienced. She felt like a princess, and jack was the handsome prince. The kiss lasted a long time before they eventually came up for air. "I love you Jack. You've been so wonderful in the last month. I love you so much." she told him. "I love you too Gwen. With all my heart." Jack said. _I never knew she felt the same way, _he thought. "I love you so much Gwen. It broke my heart to see you the way you were, knowing I couldn't help-" he began. "You did help, you made me laugh again, you made me smile, you made me feel safe." she interrupted.

Jack held her and stroked her hair. "Sure you don't want to sleep in your bed?" Jack joked as Gwen closed her eyes . "Yeah maybe..but I kinda don't want to move either." she said sleepily. Jack picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, he pulled back the duvet with one hand. Placed on the bed and pulled the duvet over her. He said goodnight and headed to the door. "Won't you stay?" she asked. "No Gwen sorry, I've got to go back now. But I can pop round tomorrow, around 8-ish?" he asked. "Ok, goodnight Jack." she replied quietly. Jack left and went back to the hub, he went down into his bedroom and lay awake all night thinking about what happened. _Did I really kiss her? Did she kiss me? She said she loves me, does she mean it? Or is she just looking for comfort after everything thats happened? _These thoughts and many others circled his head keeping him from rest. When morning came he left for Gwen's flat. He walked up the stairs to her front door, wondering what he was going to say. _What if she regrets last night? _Jack stopped in his tracks when he heard her screaming.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack rushed to kick open the door, he raced to the bedroom. He looked in and gasped at what he saw. Gwen writhing in her sleep screaming. Her body convulsing, the white sheets stained with the blood pouring from a cut on her head. Jack grabbed Gwen and held her down to stop her from hurting herself. "GWEN?! Wake up Gwen!" he shouted. Gwen screamed as she opened her eyes, and sat up suddenly. "Gwen?" Jack said. "Gwen, calm down. It was just a dream. You're ok. I'm here." he soothed her. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I was having a nightmare, about him, he had the knife. I must have hit my head in my sleep. I forgot to take this medicine Owen gave me, to stop the bad dreams." she told him. "Its ok Gwen you're fine. Thats the main thing." he replied. Gwen got up and had a shower the blood washed away. Meanwhile Jack changed the bed sheets and threw the other ones in the washing machine. When Gwen emerged she was just wearing a towel, "Jack can you wait in the living room while I change?" she asked. Jack left her room after straightening up the bed sheets.

Gwen came in wearing her usual attire. Jeans, T-shirt and a leather jacket. She had dried her head and applied makeup. Jack looked at her, "You look beautiful." he complimented. "Thank you, I tried to cover the cut with concealer but it didn't work. It covered the faint black eye well though." she said. "A black eye wouldn't make you any less beautiful, you always look beautiful." Jack told her. Gwen walked over and joined him on the sofa. "I didn't realize...that the dreams were that bad. Want to talk to me about it?" he asked. Gwen turned away, she didn't particularly want to. "Jack, its not that bad. They are just a bit vivid sometimes." she said casually trying to hide how upset she was. The dreams always did that to her, they made her feel scared and miserable. "You didn't really tell me what happened to you. It would be nice to know, now that you're properly talking. Theres only so much you can know from yes or no questions." he looked at her as he spoke. "Please tell me Gwen." he added. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know, but maybe he could help more if he knew the full story.

"Ok Jack I will say what I can. But its hard." She said. "Thats ok, take all the time you need." he told her. "Well after I left the hub he drugged me. I woke up tied to a chair, I couldn't move. He said it was a...paralytic, I think. I couldn't move my mouth and I could only just breath through my nose. He told me that it was your fault, and Torchwood's. I broke free of the ropes when the paralytic wared off, and I headed to what I thought was a door. It was locked and he came at me with a tazer. He tazered me twice. And I passed out. I woke chained to a wall. And then...then he..." Gwen stopped. She had started crying and Jack felt awful now for asking her. "Its ok Gwen. Its ok." he said. "Sorry Jack its just hard. Then he showed me a knife and he stabbed me several times in different places, then for several hours he just hit and kicked me. I passed out, I am not sure how much time passed. He came back beating me till I passed out several times. He always came back. Then one time I woke he...he...Jack I cant say it." she sobbed. "Its ok you don't have to say it I know what you mean. "He was so brutal Jack, so cruel. Slamming my back hard against the brick wall every time he... But then he got mad. I had given up screaming, and he didn't like that. So he stopped he said it was like ff...'Fucking a corpse." He slapped me and then he unchained me and I fell to the ground. And he kicked me for a long time. Then...then I woke up in the hospital bed." she finished her story. Gwen was now properly sobbing, tears streaming down her beautiful face. "Its ok Gwen he can't hurt you now. Did that help at all? Telling me the truth getting it out of your system?" he waited for a reply. "Yes Jack, but it was hard. I don't know, how I'll ever get over it. Every time I close my eyes I see his face, the blood, the knife, the tazer. Every time I look in the mirror I see the marks. And every time I go to bed, I re-live it all again."


	12. Chapter 12

Jack wiped her tears and they went to work. Gwen carried on at her desk quietly whilst Owen and Tosh argued. "What do you think Gwen?" Tosh asked her. Gwen looked up, "What?" Gwen hadn't been listening really. "That Owen was in the wrong for knocking out my power, and he should re-do my work." Tosh frowned as she explained, Gwen's lack of interest worried her. Usually she'd side with her against Owen. "I don't know, sort it out yourselves. I'm not the referee." Gwen went back to her work and they went back to arguing. A while later whilst Jack and Owen were out, and Ianto was in the archives, Tosh went to talk to Gwen. They both sat on the sofa eating take-out pizza. "Whats up with today/ I thought things were better now." Tosh inquired. Gwen stared at her feet, "Nothing Tosh, I am better. I just had a bad dream and its all I can think about today. That and Jack." she told her technical friend. "Jack?" Toshiko asked. "Yeah, we kinda..kissed. He kissed me. I kissed him. He told me he loves me. Does he really mean it?" Gwen asked. "Ha ha, he finally said it. Come on Gwen how could you not realize, when he saw you in the hospital asleep he was crying, and he's always looking at you. I just wish you guys would get over yourselves and be together." Tosh said sounded lightly annoyed. "Really? Oh god... Really? But we can't be together, he's my boss. And hes Jack, what do I even know about him? I just wish Owen would wake up and realize." she smiled. Tosh blushed, she didn't know Gwen knew. "When Jack gets back just go to his office and kiss him. He'll know." Tosh advised.

Gwen took Tosh's advice, not the part about kissing him suddenly, just the part about going to his office. She walked in with a cup of coffee, "Hey Ian-" He started before realizing it was Gwen he had seen place coffee on his desk out of the corner of his eye. "Sorry, isn't that Ianto's job?" he joked. Gwen smiled and perched herself upon the edge of the hard wood desk. "Yeah but you looked like you needed a coffee, and he's still down in the archives. It may not be Ianto's standard but I am sure its drinkable." Gwen replied. Jack sat at his chair, "Look, about last night..." he said. "It's ok Jack you don't have to explain, you just said that to make me feel better or something, its fine, I-" she said before she was interrupted. "No. I meant it. I really did." Jack said. "Really?" she questioned. Jack nodded confirming it. "Well I did too..." Gwen said sheepishly, she didn't realize, and she thought she offended him. Gwen walked round the desk, and hugged him. She wasn't sure if she should kiss him, she still felt awkward about the entire situation. Luckily Jack made the first move, he moved his hands down to her waist, leaned in close, and pecked her on the lips. Then he kissed her harder, but also slowly. Then Jacks tongue entered her mouth and they made out for the first time. Gwen felt the happiest she had in a very long time.


	13. Chapter 13

"That was ...amazing." Gwen said. Jack laughed, "Well I've never had any complaints yet." Gwen and Jack stood their for a long time basking in each others embrace until Gwen looked very worried. "Shit. What do I say to Rhys? He's away for a while but when he gets back? I can't lie to him. I am gonna call him." she said. Gwen went outside to make the call, Rhys wasnt' as mad as she thought he would be. He said he was going to stay in London for 6 months anyway, and when he got back he could sort out everything. He said he knew they were growing apart for a while now. Gwen was relieved, also because he didn't notice the change in her voice. Ever since being kidnapped Gwen's voice sounded quiet and lifeless, except when she was with Jack. Jack made her happy, made her feel wonderful.

After work (at about 10pm) Gwen went back to her flat with Jack. They had a drink and then went to sleep. Jack slept in Gwen's bed holding her, stroking her hair. Jack and Gwen hadn't 'slept together' in that meaning, but they did sleep in the same bed. They were woken suddenly at about 11 when Rhys burst through the door and shouted, "What the hell is this?!" Luckily they were both wearing pajamas but Rhys assumed they they had 'done-it'. "Rhys, it..its not what it looks like. He is just sleeping in my bed. I thought you were in London?" she said as she climbed out of the bed. "I came to get some clothes I am going back tomorrow." he said, but then he noticed the cuts and bruises on her arms, because she was wearing a vest top. He also noticed the cut on her head and black eye. "Did he do this to you!?" he shouted pointing at Jack. "No Jack would never hurt me, Jacks my boss. He came over, and I didn't want to sleep alone..." Gwen said trailing off. "Why? Why don't you want to be alone? Whats happened? Who did this to you?" Rhys asked. Gwen couldn't explain so she asked Jack to. Of course Jack skipped over a few bits, about Torchwood, and them kissing. He informed Rhys of her injurys and the state they found her in, also how she had been after. Not eating a lot, or speaking to anyone. Jack also quietly mentioned about Gwen being raped, so that Gwen couldn't hear from the bedroom. As Jack told him this, Rhys and Jack sat on the sofa, Rhys looking more and more shocked.


	14. Chapter 14

"She was kidnapped, and tortured for five days?" he asked quietly. He couldn't quite believe it. "Yes, and she's still a bit sensitive, she has nightmares and doesn't like sleeping alone. Thats why were in bed together ok." he told her. He figured since they had only just broke up, he shouldn't say that he loved Gwen and Gwen loved him. "Shit. Oh god.. Why didn't she tell me?" Rhys asked. Rhys felt hurt, that Gwen kept this from him. "Rhys it wasn't just you. She wouldn't talk to anyone, it took a long time before she told me what happened. At first she would ignore everyone and didn't say a word. Then she nodded and shook her head, but still wouldn't talk. After a while she would answer questions and talk to people when necessary, its only the last couple of days where shes been talking more. We wanted to call you but Gwen didn't. I think she couldn't face having to explain the marks." Jack said. Rhys stood up and went into the bedroom and tried to hug Gwen. But she flinched and wouldn't let him. "Gwen? I'm sorry..." he apologized. "Its fine." Gwen answered. "I am so sorry. You could have called I would've come back straight away if I knew. I know we're not together but I still want to be there for you. To be friends." Rhys said. Rhys and Gwen talked about sorting out things. Gwen would keep the flat and Rhys would move to London for the next 6 months. He sorted his things and left the next morning. "So you didn't tell him we kissed?" Gwen asked Jack. "No." he replied. "Jack are we together?" she asked quietly. "I don't know, we are if you want to be I suppose. I do." he babbled. "I do Jack." she replied before kissing him.

Gwen and Jack spent all their time together outside of work, and tried very hard not to in work. Of course the others knew they were together it was quite obvious. Gwen after a few months had gotten over everything and was trying to forget. When miracle day came, they switched the world back, but Jack transfused some of his blood into Gwen, and they both were immortal. as clichéd as it sounds, Gwen and Jack really did live, happily ever after.

THE END!


End file.
